wwwmemory
by carpe-nox-sulum-nox
Summary: Both Sirius and Remus have journalsscrapbooks that they put their dearest memories and feelings in…Rating subject to change... SBRL slashy goodness
1. The Sorting of the Houses

www.memory

by Nox

_Author's note_ I would like all readers (whom I love!) to be aware that the internet and "clicking" will be nonexistent in this fic… except for erm…figuratively (what else can I say?)… I like the song, but I couldn't figure out how to use the internet successfully in the story, so I'm letting everyone know that if you desire, you can exchange "flip to" for "click on" and "in the pages of your" for "www." Or you can just say that it's "www" because it has been published online… that works too… tee hee

Chapter 1: The Sorting of the Houses

_www.memory_

_I'll be waiting for you patiently_

_If you ever feel the need just click on me_

_At www.memory_

_-Alan Jackson_

The prospective first years all stood shaking slightly and chattering with an air of nervous anticipation, with few exceptions. One of these exceptions was a smallish, auburn-haired, chestnut-eyed boy, who stood calmly and quietly, with his head down and his hands clasped gently behind his back. Another exception was a lanky brown-haired boy with light bluish gray eyes. He stood waiting patiently with a stubborn glint in his eyes that told of a confidence that nothing in the world could ever go wrong because he was invincible.

A stern looking middle-aged witch with graying raven hair knotted under her hat held a scroll before her and her eyes flicked from the scroll to the body of students as if to make sure no one had fallen into the lake unnoticed. With a satisfied smirk, she addressed the eager mass.

"Students, settle down, please… thank you. Now, I am Professor McGonagall. After the preliminaries," and as another teacher brought forth a stool with an ancient torn hat perched on it, she continued with, "I will call each of you forward, one at a time, to sit on the stool. The Sorting Hat will be placed on your head and you will be sorted into the house of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin. After you have been sorted, you shall then proceed to sit at your house table."

Professor McGonagall stepped back so everyone could see the stool and the tattered garment resting on it. The first years, all seemingly more relaxed at the prospect of putting on a hat instead of having their entrails examined after being gullied, waited without a clue for what would happen next.

Suddenly, the ancient hat opened up at a long tear. No one made a sound as it began to sing:

_You may look, but do not stare_

_For I am the Sorting Hat_

_I may seem a bit worse for wear_

_But I am the Sorting Hat_

_All year long I sit and wait _

_To sing to you this song_

_And after that I'll seal your Fate _

_I haven't yet guessed wrong_

_I will see fit to send you to _

_One of the Houses, four_

_The founders have laid out for you_

_Centuries ago, or more_

_On Gryffindor, I may decide_

_If you are one of valor _

_Those who never wish to hide_

_And are quick to defend honor_

_Or Ravenclaw might suit you well_

_To those bright and clever_

_A friend's secret you'll never tell _

_Your loved ones are close ever_

_To Hufflepuff you may belong_

_Carefree and glad you are_

_Some even break into song_

_From here you will go far_

_The final House is Slytherin_

_Who favor bloodlines pure_

_Eager ones who love to win_

_And can through much endure_

_Soon one of these respected names_

_Will gladly greet you in_

_For now, be gone with all these games _

_And let the Sorting begin!_

The Hat's "mouth" closed, and the Great Hall erupted with applause.

"Abbot, Leo"

A small boy with curly brown hair stepped up to the stool and sat down. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly and clutched the stool desperately as Professor McGonagall placed the Hat on his head. After a few moments, he relaxed and the Hat shouted "Hufflepuff!" 'Abbot, Leo' then jumped off the stool, grinning, and ran to the table cheering the loudest for him.

"Black, Bellatrix"

A snobbish black-haired girl with her nose turned up at everyone stepped up and sat on the stool. The Hat had barely touched her head when it shouted "Slytherin!" She leapt off the stool and sauntered to her table.

"Black, Sirius"

The lanky brown-hair boy with the stubborn glint stepped forward. He was a fairly odd looking boy, but his eyes were mesmerizing. The Hat was placed on his head and it stayed there for quite some time. The boy seemed to be having a difficult time. He kept squirming uncomfortably then relaxing and smiling. The Hat was taking a very long time, indeed. After what seemed like hours, it finally shouted "Gryffindor!" It was difficult to discern the emotions running across the boy's face. One moment there was relief and the next moment there was fear. However, these emotions were all quickly replaced by a toothy grin as he went to join the whooping and clapping Gryffindor table.

Professor McGonagall continued along the list of people. There were many Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, quite a few Slytherins, and a Gryffindor here and there.

She was now in the "L"s. A Lestrange went to Slytherin and a Lordon went to Ravenclaw. The next one to be called was "Lupin, Remus."

The shy chestnut-eyed boy walked quietly to the stool and sat down softly. He exhaled heavily as the Hat was placed on his auburn head. He shut his eyes almost lazily, with the uncaring air of someone who has seen so much already that he was almost bored with things that made most people his age nervous or scared. The Hat took an exceptionally long time with him as well. It was possible that it took longer to decide with Remus than it had with the Black boy, although no one was counting. Everyone was curious at the shy one's reaction. He almost appeared to be sleep.

The Hat finally made its choice and shouted "Gryffindor!" The cheering immediately following this proclamation seemed somewhat subdued. It was clear that the students didn't know how to react. In the end, however, they decided on their normal approach, and the Gryffindors made a ruckus that could wake the dead. In fact, at that precise moment, the ghosts decided to parade in. Remus sat down in the first seat offered to him: a spot next to Sirius Black. As the Sorting continued, Sirius began to talk quietly to Remus.

"Are you alright? You seem a little… under the weather."

Remus smiled slightly, his gaze lifting from his lap to Sirius's eyes. "You have no idea…" He chuckled softly, maybe even sadly. "I'm Remus. Remus Lupin." He held out his hand.

Sirius clasped it warmly. "Sirius Black." He paused uncertain if he should go on, but decided to move forward. "Are you just having a bad day, or are you always this disconnected?"

Remus frowned. "What do you mean…"

"Well, you looked like you were about to fall asleep on the stool up there."

Remus smiled sadly again and looked back to his lap. "I guess I'm just a tad uncomfortable that I don't know anyone and I'm far from… home."

A flash of understanding flitted across Sirius's eyes when Remus paused before saying 'home.' "Well, now you have me. And with all the stunts we'll pull this will be like a second home to you." Sirius squeezed Remus's shoulder reassuringly.

"Thanks." Remus looked up once again to look at Sirius and gave him a truly grateful smile.

And with that, a friendship was born.

A/N: love it? Hate it? Want me to roll over and die? Idn't even read it? Either way! Review! You know you want to… wink wink nudge nudge a nod's as good as a wink to a blind bat…


	2. The Licking of the Spoon

www.memory

by Nox

Chapter 2: The Licking of the Spoon

_www.memory_

_I'll be waiting for you patiently_

_If you ever feel the need just click on me_

_At www.memory_

_-Alan Jackson_

The Sorting had ended and the students and faculty of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were digging into the vast amount of edibles that had suddenly appeared before them. If there was any desire to make an additional announcement the commotion of people getting back together with friends to catch up on their summers would override it; therefore, it was lucky that no one had that desire.

Remus seemed to have somewhat gotten over his initial shyness with the help of his new found friend, Sirius. They were now eating all the food in sight. Everyone seemed a bit surprised with the amount of food that a small boy like Remus could consume. However, the two first years ignored the stares because they were too preoccupied helping another first year Gryffindor, named James, get it into his friend's head that the food was not going to run out.

"No, Peter. You can eat as much as you want! People won't get mad at you for eating the food. See," the first boy, who had untidy jet black hair, then proceeded to empty the entire contents of a bowl of mashed potatoes onto Peter's plate. "Now watch." James then put the bowl back in the middle of the table. No one made any objection to the lack of mashed potatoes, and soon the bowl had refilled itself with fresh mashed potatoes. "Do you get it? The food doesn't just go away."

Peter seemed to understand now, and with a comical "Oh!" of realization, he continued to empty every bowl that would fit on his plate.

"Whoa, there, boy," Sirius laughed. "You can always get seconds. Don't take what you can't eat!"

"Oh," Remus interjected, taking a short swig of pumpkin juice, "I'm sure he can handle it."

Remus turned out to be right, for soon after that, Peter had indeed gone for seconds.

"So James," Sirius said brightly, "do you plan to do anything… er… inappropriate this year?"

"Are you kidding me?" James looked truly offended. "I'm going to cause so much trouble that they won't know how to punish me! Do you have any plans?"

"Well," Sirius whispered, winking at Remus, "maybe just a couple. Did you see that Snape kid?"

Remus almost snorted into his mashed potatoes. However, he ended up snorting on an empty plate because all the food on his plate vanished as dessert appeared in the center of the table. "And what would I have to do in this little scheme, may I ask?"

"Oh," Sirius drawled casually, "just maybe a little snooping for the… ahem… password to the Slytherin common room."

Peter looked up from his heaping plate of fudge and ice cream, "Ooooh! I wanna help!"

Sirius and James chuckled. "Alright," Sirius smiled, "if you want to be a part of this trouble-making group say 'Aye!'" Four 'Ayes' promptly followed this statement.

Sirius looked around and then picked up a spoon and scooped out a spoonful of the worst ice cream he could find: Cockroach Chip Pie Crust Dough. The only reason it was being served was because Dumbledore had made it clear that it was a personal favorite of his.

"Alright, the spoon will be passed around and once you lick the ice cream, you will become part of the trouble-making brotherhood known as the Marauders."

"Catchy, Sirius," James said. "You came up with that all by yourself?"

Sirius just grinned, and continued. "Becoming a Marauder is a demanding burden. You will be loyal to your fellow Marauders and will always help if a prank is in danger. Also, this is a lifetime thing…"

He was promptly cut off by the sensible Remus Lupin. "Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute. I say that it shouldn't be a lifetime oath. I say that it should be a pact that is renewed at the start of each year and possibly be made permanent at the closing of our last year here. Because there is always the possibility that we may want to back out later and we would be unable to do that with a lifetime oath."

"I agree with Remus," Peter piped in. James and Sirius nodded in approval.

"Good thinking, Remus. Anyway," Sirius continued, "The 'Licking of the Spoon' ritual shall be done at the welcoming feast at the beginning of each school year to renew our pact. That will be the time when anyone may back out if they feel they should. It is also the time when people may return to the Marauders. Therefore, that leaves at least a full year in which the person in question has time to think about making his decision permanent or returning to us. I, Sirius Orion Black of Gryffindor, hereby lick this spoon and become a Marauder." Sirius licked the spoon and passed it to Remus.

Remus didn't hesitate. "I, Remus Johnathan Lupin of Gryffindor, hereby lick this spoon and become a Marauder." He licked the spoon ("Mmm… tasty") and passed it to James.

James looked at both of them oddly then said, "I, James Frederick Potter of Gryffindor, hereby lick this spoon and become a Marauder." He licked the spoon and nearly gagged on the essence of cockroach bits. He then passed it to Peter.

Peter looked extremely nervous and faint, but he managed to stay on his stool long enough to say what he was supposed to. "I, P-Peter Paul P-P-Pettigrew of Gryffindor, hereby l-lick this sp-p-poon and become a M-Marauder." He licked the spoon and nearly passed out in disgust.

The four of them had each made the pact and there was still some ice cream left on the spoon, so Remus ate it.

"I actually quite like it," he started.

"You and your tastes…" James rolled his eyes at Remus remembering what Remus had done earlier on at dinner: putting a bit of everything from his plate onto his fork and then eating it.

Remus just grinned devilishly. "Pass the ice cream, please."

A/N: Yay! Chapter 2! OK, the "memory" hasn't started yet, but it will start soon. I will start getting into the actual plot next chapter. Yay!

Now… press the go button and review! Yay! I would love you forever or even give you tasty muffins! Who could resist that!


	3. The Birthday of the Remus

www.memory

by Nox

_Author's note: _I apologize for basically skipping a whole year at Hogwarts, but I promise I will include more in their second year. Also, if I hadn't skipped to now I would never have gotten to the plot. It would have just gone on and on and on and on and on and… well you get the point. So- yeah… Anyway, I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. I'll try to make up for it soon. Summer vacation woohoo!

Chapter 3: The Birthday of the Remus

_www.memory_

_I'll be waiting for you patiently_

_If you ever feel the need just click on me_

_At www.memory_

_-Alan Jackson_

It was a nearing the end of the school year and the entire Hogwarts student body had long since become aware of the Marauders and their antics. Both Sirius and James had received multiple armfuls of detentions for their various pranks (one of which had involved getting the Slytherin password, but James ended up getting it for Remus had refused). Even Peter had received one or two.

Many realizations had been made about each of the Marauders by the rest of the students. Peter, once getting over his fear of all the food disappearing, was known to be quite the gluttonous little thing. Remus, while clearly the cleverest of the grade (maybe of a few other grades as well), seemed to keep more to himself and the Marauders; he was extremely shy around anyone else, and many thought it very odd how quickly the smallish boy had become comfortable with those three when he barely spoke to anyone else with the exception of teachers. Sirius and James, while both clever, strutted around the castle with an air of "Hello, yes, I am an 11 year old sex god, thank you." This attitude was either extremely amusing or extremely confusing to the rest of the school for quite a few reasons. One of these reasons was that the girls the two first years were old enough to flirt with had not hit puberty yet. Another popular reason was that the two flirting tornadoes had not yet hit puberty themselves. It seemed quite improbable that they would even know how to flirt, yet they somehow pulled it off… even though first year girls still had no clue what to do about it.

Well, today, the 9th of March, the day before Remus's birthday, was like any other day: it was evening and Remus was doing his homework in a big chair by the fire in the Gryffindor common room, Peter was in his bed with the curtains drawn munching down on a humongous pile Honeyduke's candy that he had pilfered from on of the third years, and James and Sirius were hunched over a table in the dark corner of the common room. Undoubtedly, the two pranksters were planning some illustrious prank that would redefine Saturday night detention for the rest of the world.

There was only one thing wrong with this picture.

strange voice over of a pre-school teacher and her class: Can any one tell me what it is, kids? No, Bobby-Jo, it is not that Peter should not be eating in bed, but good guess… Anyone else? Yes, Nox, tell us what the problem is.

Well, normally when the Marauders were working on a prank, James and Sirius recruited Remus to help with the technicalities. So, when his friends did not include him in the planning of a prank the day before his 12th birthday, Remus became very depressed. He knew he shouldn't be worrying about it; after all he hadn't made a big fuss about his birthday. He had told his fellow Marauders only after they had asked him when his birthday was, and that had been back in September, he shouldn't expect them to remember… right?

Remus sighed. He couldn't concentrate on his homework anymore. Besides, it was Friday, and Remus had all weekend to finish his homework.

"Good night, guys," he said to James and Sirius as he walked upstairs. He only received a very faint, distracted answer.

Eyes downcast, he went to bed. Peter didn't even notice him as he brushed his teeth, put on his pajamas, and closed the curtains around his bed.

After putting a silencing charm around his bed, Remus bit his pillow and tried to keep himself from screaming out all his frustrations.

Meanwhile, in the Common room…

"Remus looked a bit off, don't you think?" Sirius said quietly to James.

James nodded in agreement. "Yeah. We're just about done here; I'll go find Lily, and you go check on him. Don't say anything about the you-know-what, though." With that he was off to find Lily. Sirius smiled to himself and headed up the stairs.

If it had only been Remus in the dorm, Sirius would have knocked on the door, but he knew that Peter was in there, so it would be pointless. Remus had drawn his bed curtains and no doubt had charmed them shut. Peter was immersed in his candy, so he wasn't paying any attention at all and hadn't even noticed that Sirius had entered the room.

Sirius kneeled down next to Remus's bed and gave a soft tug on the curtains. "Are you in their Reme?"

"No…"

Sirius chuckled. "Well, wherever you are, can I please just talk to you for bit?"

"Why…"

"Because goblins have stolen all the chocolate in the world," Sirius heard Peter give a small whimper, "and the house elves have refused to ever restock the kitchen's supply of Cockroach Chip Pie Crust Dough ice cream…"

Remus muttered a little charm to un-stick his curtains; then he promptly whipped them open to glare at Sirius, "Don't you _ever_ joke about desert like that." He snapped the curtains shut, but before he could charm them again, Sirius was sitting on his bed.

Grumbling slightly, Remus charmed his curtains shut and placed a silencing charm around his bed. "What do you want?" he asked staring at his hands.

"Remus, look at me." Remus looked up with tears in his eyes. "What's wrong? Please tell me, I'm your friend…"

"Do friends forget each other's birthdays?" Remus looked back down at his hands as a tear slid down his cheek.

"Oh, Reme…" Something in Sirius's heart broke at seeing Remus cry and knowing that it was his fault. _I'm sorry, Remus, but I'll never make you cry again… and I'll make sure know one else does._ "How could you possibly think we forgot your birthday? We just thought that," Sirius thought as quickly as possible to come up with a suitable excuse, "because _you_ didn't put too much emphasis on it, you didn't want _us_ to. Of course we didn't forget your birthday! You… you… silly… Remus, come here!" Sirius wrapped his friend in the warmest hug he could muster. (A/N: oh this paragraph is so sappy…)

The next morning, Remus woke up to a strange moaning noise. At first he didn't remember where he was… then he remembered he must have fallen asleep in Sirius's arms the night before. He grinned at the memory of being held close. It was the first time he had been truly hugged since he had been bitten. His parents loved him, they really did, but they had become afraid of him. Even when the full moon wasn't near, they kept their distance.

He was startled out of is reverie when the moaning noise reach a higher pitch and grew a lot louder. He sat up, pulled open his curtains, and listened closer… the noise was coming from the common room, and he realized it had a very familiar tune. He smiled broadly as he climbed out of bed, opened the dorm door, and ran down the stairs to the common room.

There before him were Sirius, James, Peter, and the entire Gryffindor house singing to him. "_Happy Birthday dear Remus… Happy Birthday to you!" _(With a somewhat subdued chorus of "And many more…")

Remus knew he was blushing furiously, but before he could run back upstairs and hide, James and Sirius rushed forward to plop a crown (that a 7th year had transfigured from a spoon) on him and carry him to one of the large chairs by the fire. Remus then noticed that there was a not so small pile of gifts by the chair.

"Those aren't for me are they?" Remus asked Sirius and James quietly.

James burst out laughing. Sirius chuckled and said, "Of course, they are you silly muffin-head!" James stopped laughing and raised an eyebrow at Sirius at the epithet "silly muffin-head." Sirius returned the look with a "what!" glance.

Remus just rolled his eyes. "When did you guys manage to get this together?"

"Well," James started, "we've been planning for over a month so you wouldn't find out, but only last night did we tell people the exact plan. I found Lily to get her to tell the girls the plan, and we had told the guys when you were visiting your aunt last week."

Remus colored. "Visiting my aunt… yeah…"

"Well, anyway," Sirius piped in, "let's get to the present opening! Ooooh… I'm excited… are you excited, because I'm excited. This is really exciting isn't it! Wow, I'm excited…"

"Sirius," Remus chuckled, "be quiet."

By now everyone had gathered round Remus in his chair. There was a chorus of encouragements like, "Come on, we wanna see!" or "Don't be shy, Lupin, just open them!"

Blushing furiously, Remus started to open his presents. The first one he opened was from a 7th year prefect named Adriana. She had given an enormous box of chocolate. (She had first noticed his love of chocolate when she caught him sneaking an extra chocolate bar from dessert one day at lunch.) His next present was from a first year name Matthew who had noticed he was the only one who had liked this odd treat on the first day of school, so he presented him with a bowl of cockroach chip pie crust dough ice cream he had obtained from the house elves in the kitchens (with a charm on it to keep it cold, of course). The Marauders' favorite of Remus's presents so far was a bar of pretty smelling pink soap from a 3rd year named Chartreuse. When asked why she had chosen this, she replied, "Honestly, I don't see what's wrong with a little pink… Besides, remember that time he wore the pink tie?"

James and Sirius chuckled as they remembered the pink tie incident. In truth, Chartreuse had been the one to charm Remus's tie pink. However, Remus was always the gentleman. "Thanks a lot, Char, I'd almost run out of soap. _Someone_," he glared at Sirius, whose ears turned red under Remus's scrutiny, "keeps using mine."

Remus's favorite gift was a beautiful quill given to him by his friend Lily Evans. The quill was made from a golden eagle feather, and instead having a tip carved into it, it had an elegant brass nib that attached to the feather with a small brass tube that fit snugly onto the stem of the feather. Lily had also given him a small container of interchangeable nibs in different sizes and styles. Remus was speechless as he opened Lily's gift. In the end all he could do in thanks was hug her. She laughed and said "you're welcome."

Among other gifts, Remus received a strain of "For Dummies" books (A/N: I know, not from the '70s or the wizard community… oh well) such as _Potions for Dummies_, _Overcoming Your Fear of Broomsticks for Dummies,_ and… oh joy… _Life at Hogwarts for Dummies _(which was, apparently, extremely rare)Remus chuckled at these books; he thought it absolutely ridiculous that there was actually a book series 'for dummies' as it were. They didn't seem to be the type of book that Remus usually read, but he was sure they would give him a good laugh.

Remus thanked everyone graciously, and then James and Sirius stood up to make their oddball speeches about how Remus had always been a good egg and that they were extremely proud to present a breakfast fresh from the kitchens in his honor.

Everyone went to chow down, but as Remus went to go eat, James, Sirius, and Peter blocked his way, making him settle back into his chair.

"Now, Master Lupin," said James in the most exaggeratedly proper voice he could muster, "I do believe there is one more gift that you have neglected to open. Do you agree, Sirius?"

"Rather," Sirius grinned, going along with James's posh accent.

Peter nodded in agreement.

"May I present the final, and definitely most important, gift," James continued. "This, your gift, is courtesy of the Marauders."

Sirius produced a red and gold wrapped box from behind his back and plopped it on Remus's lap. Blushing slightly at the amount of attention he was getting, Remus tentatively opened the wrapping paper; his eyes widened as he uncovered…

"A wizard camera!" Peter chipped in brightly.

James rolled his eyes, "He knows what it is, Pete."

"We all saved up to chip in for it," Sirius interjected. "James's mom got it for us, though, and she sent it in the mail."

"This… this is…" Remus couldn't even begin to say how amazing it was that they had gotten him a camera.

So the others tried to say it for him.

"Ingenious?" James said knowingly.

"Absolutely spiffing?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"Nice?" Peter added softly.

"All of those." Remus had only mentioned it once or twice, but he had always loved photography and any form of art. He had once stated that he would love to have a camera so he could take pictures of everything that he loved. He couldn't believe that they would remember that. Then again, he hadn't expected them to remember his birthday. "Guys, I can't tell you how much I appreciate this. Everything you've done for me. Today and all year. Thank you so much."

"Well," Sirius chipped in, "if you love it so much, let's use it! OH! Let's take a picture! YAY! We're going to take a picture, we're going to take a picture!" With that he started doing his made-up-on-the-spot "We're going to take a picture" dance. (It involved grabbing his ankle and jumping around."

However, they couldn't figure out what to photograph. Remus wanted to take a picture of the Marauders, Sirius wanted to take a picture of himself, and James wanted to take a picture of the Gryffindor banner.

Then Peter piped in, "Why don't we take a picture of all the Marauders in front of the Gryffindor banner."

Sirius looked at him as though he had just announced he was wearing ladies underwear and he was, in fact, going through menopause, but he paused for a moment… then shouted, "Brilliant!"

In the end, the Marauders gathered around a chair they moved in front of the Gryffindor banner. Remus sat in the chair, with Peter at his feet, Sirius on the chair arm at his right and James on the arm at his left. Remus was nearly certain that the moment the picture was taken was the happiest of his life.

_Author's Note:_ Ok, I know… this chapter kinda sucks. I'm not too proud of it myself, but I have no beta, and I needed to get to the plot before I die. So, flame me all you want. I'm terribly sorry about the wait, and I'm even sorrier at the sucky outcome. While I can't promise that the next chapter, The Last of the Presents, will be better, I can promise that I'll try.

**_SPOILER:_** OK, who here finished HBP and found out about Remus and his hook-up with (CENSORED)? I thought it was awesome! I was so excited that JKR finally thought about Remus needing a honey! And I'm glad it was this particular person because I've always liked her! Anyway… Nevertheless, I believe that the reason Remus said no in the first place is because he still loved Sirius. Still does. Always will… but there can be more room in his heart to love someone else as well… I've always believed that. I will still be a Remus/Sirius shipper until I die.


	4. The Last of the Presents

www.memory

by Nox

Disclaimer: If after all this time of reading fanfiction you still don't understand that I don't own any of these people, you are probably the one on the plane who watches when they do the belt bit. (by the way, if you can catch the reference with "the belt bit," you are my new best friend. In title only.)

Chapter 4: The Last of the Presents

_www.memory_

_I'll be waiting for you patiently_

_If you ever feel the need just click on me_

_At www.memory_

_-Alan Jackson_

It was nearly noon when the party finally broke up. James and Sirius had gotten drunk on punch and were now singing "the Innkeeper's Daughter" with linked arms. Remus assumed they were certain someone had spiked the punch, but Remus had tested it and it wasn't spiked. Apparently sugar has the same effect as alcohol when taken in large amounts.

While the last people stopped laughing at Sirius and James and went down to lunch, Remus brought his gifts to the dorm. He put the chocolate and the quill on his bedside table and put everything else in his trunk (taking extra care of the camera). Then he sat down on his bed to eat is bowl of ice cream.

He had not begun, however, when he noticed that there were two packages on his bed that he had somehow overlooked when he came into the room. One was at the foot of his bed and immaculately wrapped in red with a gold ribbon. The other was in the center of his bed and somewhat oddly wrapped in what looked like a brown paper bag and twine.

While the red and gold package was more pleasing to the eye, the brown package was much more intriguing to Remus for some unknown reason. Putting down his ice cream, he picked up the brown package and slid a small roll of parchment from underneath the twine. The roll was sealed. There was no crest, just a dot of black wax. Remus tore the seal and unrolled the parchment. He scanned the thick, bold lettering and gave a quick glance to the bottom of the page. It was from Sirius.

_Remus,_

_I know we already gave you your present (I really hope you like it), but I had been planning to give this to you all along. When we decided to give you a group gift I knew I couldn't give you this in front of the others. Well, at least not in front of Peter. I'm sure that James would understand. Anyway, that's aside from the point. The point is that I was planning to give this to you anyway._

_I really hope you like this. I must admit that it wasn't hard to find. It isn't rare or an antique. Nor is it special in any way other than the fact that I gave it to you (snort just a little bit of humour there… ha ha… ok maybe it wasn't all that funny, but I try. Here I go… I'm off rambling again… ok I'll shut up now)._

_Well, open up and enjoy!_

_Who else but,_

_Sirius_

Chuckling slightly to himself, Remus put aside the parchment and carefully opened the package in his lap. Remus slid the paper off to reveal a beautiful leather-bound book. The dark brown leather was soft and flexible in his hands. At the base of the cover were three words in large gold calligraphy: _Remus John Lupin._

Remus opened the book to the first page and found another short note from Sirius.

_This journal was given to Remus Lupin by Sirius Black on the 10th of March, 1972. May he enjoy its many pages and place within them, you know, pictures and stuff._

Remus chuckled again. He told himself that as soon as he figured out how to develop the pictures from his new camera, he would place the picture taken of the Marauders today on the first page under Sirius's marvelous introduction.

After setting the journal in the drawer of his bedside table, Remus moved on to the elaborately wrapped package that remained untouched at the foot of his four-poster. Wedged under the thick gold ribbon, was a small bit of folded parchment. It read _To Remus._ Opening the parchment, Remus found a note from Evan Holbrook, a second year Ravenclaw whom Remus occasionally saw in the Library.

_Remus:_

_I hope these come in handy in the future. I hope you do not feel pressured in any way by my assumptions. However, if my choice of gift has startled you, please read it all the same. You may find it more helpful than you could possibly imagine._

_Evan Holbrook_

Remus put down the note, but did not open the package. _Why would I feel pressured? _ Remus thought, his eyebrows furrowed together. He was a bit wary of Evan's gift, but he opened it anyway.

Very slowly.

What fell onto the bed covers was nothing dangerous. It was a book. It wasn't new, but it could not have been older than a few years. The brown leather binding was a little worn around the edges, but not much. It was second-hand, obviously, but that did not bother Remus. He flipped it over to read the title. His jaw dropped.

_Homosexuality in Both the Muggle and Wizarding World Throughout History and Modern Times_

_Fourth Edition_

_By Vyvyan Wilde_

Remus just gaped open-mouthed at the book before him. He opened and shut his mouth repeatedly, as if trying to ask "Why?" to the air. At long last, he let out a sigh. _So that's what he meant by 'pressured by his assumption,' _Remus thought with the ghost of a growl.

_That moron!_ Remus yelled in his head._ How DARE he…_ Remus cut his thoughts off. The rational part of Remus overruled his initial reaction. How dare Evan what? How dare he assume what Remus himself had questioned once or twice before?

Remus put his head in his hands and sighed. He got off of his bed and carefully placed the book at the bottom of his trunk, only to be taken out if he felt he needed to read it. Until then, he would forget he had it. He was too young to be worrying about this, yet. Right now, he didn't want to dwell, so, sitting cross-legged, he picked up his ice cream and began to eat, savoring every spoonful.

He was in the midst of his fourth spoonful of cockroachy goodness when Sirius entered the dorm room.

"Hey, Remus," Sirius said cheerily. "Enjoying your icy creamy deliciousy foody?" He plopped down on his back at Remus's feet, his head almost Remus's lap. He looked up at Remus from his awkward position with a huge grin on his face.

"The last part of that sentence doesn't exist in any dictionary muggle or wizard, Sirius." Remus raised an eyebrow at Sirius, and then chuckled at Sirius's obvious confusion. "And yes, I am enjoying my ice cream. Would you like some?" He grinned evilly as Sirius shook his head emphatically and tried to decline politely. "By the way, thank you very much for the journal," Remus said, his devilish smile fading into a grateful half-smile. "I love it, although you could have come up with a better message in the beginning."

Sirius sat up and looked at his hands. "I couldn't think of anything better."

"What about 'May he fill it's pages with pictures and anecdotes of…" But he was cut off by Sirius raucous laughter and the loud thud that followed as Sirius fell off the bed and onto the floor, holding his sides as though afraid they would explode out of him. "What's so funny?"

"That... WORD!" Sirius sat up gasping, trying to pull himself back onto the bed.

"What word," Remus asked, his eyebrows knit together, "anecdote?"

Sirius, halfway on the bed, fell off again in a spasm of laughter. If Remus hadn't known him, even a little, he would have thought that there was something wrong with him. Remus just sat there and watched Sirius as he rolled around kicking on the floor. When Sirius finally calmed down a bit, he just lay on his back with his right hand resting on his chest as he calmed his breathing.

"Anyway…" Remus started slowly, "thank you very much for the journal, Sirius. The wording actually makes it better, in my opinion. It's just so… you. I'll never be able to forget who gave it to me. Well, that and you signed your name, but that's beside the point… Anyway, thanks." Remus meant it, too. It was by far his favorite gift. He didn't go around blurting it to the world, but he actually had a little bit of an addiction to paper and ink. It was one of the reasons he loved books so much. He loved to learn, yes, but the smell of paper and ink and the feel of it beneath his fingers as he turned a page made him more content than anything else in his life. He loved blank paper even more. A calm euphoria washed over him as he filled up a sheet of parchment with his writing. That was the real reason heseemed to enjoy writing essays so much, as well.

Sirius smiled at him. A real smile, not the toothy, boastful grin he showed the rest of the world, but a sweet smile that made his eyes sparkle and Remus feel like he'd conquered the world with the raise of a hand. "I'm really glad you like it," Sirius said quietly, still smiling. "I actually have a journal, myself. It helps me figure things out and keeps me jumping on you or James when I'm ticked off." Remus smiled back at him.

"Hey," Sirius said suddenly, "what's the red wrapping paper from?"

"Oh," Remus flushed a little and stumbled on what to tell him. "It was a present from Evan in Ravenclaw."

"I don't know him," pouted Sirius, certain he had met everyone in the school.

"He's a second year. You see him in the library sometimes."

"OH! You mean the tall one? Blond? Tried out for chaser on the Ravenclaw team this year?" Sirius's eyes lit up. It was preposterous to think anyone had escaped his notice.

"That's right," Remus said, glad he hadn't had to lie about the gift. "What's say we go to lunch? I'm hungry, it's open late on Saturdays, right?"

Sirius tsked. "Oh Remus, if you were ever late for anything, you would know that yes indeed lunch is open late on Saturdays for those unfortunates that don't get out of bed until two." Sirius leapt off the bed and held out an elbow. "Would the birthday boy like an escort?"

Remus chuckled and looped his arm through Sirius's. The talked and chuckled all the way to the dining hall.

A/N: OK. I am terribly sorry that it has been more than a year since I last updated this story. School this past year was hell and a half squared. Stress drove me to the brink of insanity. Anyway, I can't promise that I will be a fast updater from now on, but I will try my hardest. I hope this chapter was worth the wait.

-Nox

Review… you know you want to.


End file.
